clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Abel Villareal
Abel Villareal was still remains to be... one of the most popular sims to date and is Clare's favourite sim overall. He was the biological son to Max Villareal and Elsa Bjergsen and step-son to Emma Villareal. He lived in The Villareal Mansion with his sister Lilith, her son Samuel Blaze, Lilith's husband, Jaime Street, and his daughter, Phoenix. Abel’s name means ’breath’ in Hebrew. Description Abel has black hair, a yellowish skin tone, and has the Villareal pink eyes. He has his ears pierced, and he has a Phoenix tattoo on his upper back, a symbol of his love for his daughter with the name of Phoenix. Despite a struggle with his PTSD for a majority of his life, he mostly managed to keep it under control. Abel was continue's to be one of Clare's favourite sims and was/is overall one of the most popular sims in the series. Along with his PTSD, Abel had other difficulties in life, such as falling in love. His relationships and crashes often ended in heartbreak, except for his relationship with Holly Spicer, Abel's soulmate and neighbour. One of Abel's many struggles was that he was forced to raise his daughter Phoenix on his own after her mother Ashley left them both and didn't care for raising Phoenix. Abel, however, managed to raise Phoenix with the help of family and friends and was very close to his cousin, Connor. The two men were best friends since childhood and despite drifting apart due to their family lives, they managed to continue their friendship even through rough times. Despite not being great at the love game, Abel was a caring father and would do whatever he could to give Phoenix a happy childhood, even though she didn't have a stable family life. Abel would be overprotective of Phoenix even through to her adulthood and would want to spend as much time with her as possible; this was the case even when Phoenix went through a teenage phase of not feeling the same way. Abel's PTSD improved over time as he got older even though he had days where it hit him badly and he struggled dealing with it. This didn't always help if he was arguing with Phoenix when she was a teen. Abel had a hard time with his PTSD as he was getting to end of his life, to the point where it affected him so badly that, sadly, it caused him to have a heart attack. Despite Lilith pleading, the Grim Reaper refused to resurrect him. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Abel had the charmer trait. He lived with his mother, Elsa, and his father, Max in the Villareal household. He soon found out that his father had another child, his Half-sister Lilith who was a child then, from a previous relationship with a woman he found to be named Emma. She quickly became a regular part of his life and the two also quickly became the best of friends. Childhood Abel grew up as a loving child, his friendship with Lilith growing as he got older. She eventually decided to spend Christmas with the Villareal family. During their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a fire broke out which killed his mother right in front of his eyes, which triggered his later PTSD and consequently destroyed the house. The damage was too great and he and his father moved to Oasis Springs to begin a new life. Soon after, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her, Lilith, and Lilith's fox, Vixy moved into the house. Teenhood Abel aged up with PTSD due to witnessing his mother's death. He was also an archaeologist and a rebel who turned into an emotional conduit. He had his first real taste of heartbreak when he began talking to Lilith's best friend, Fatima who was already seeing someone and only led him on. Emma became Abel's step-mother when his father proposed to her at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. After his heartbreak with Fatima, Abel began talking to Evie Delgato, a love interest at one point and close friend. After the wedding of Emma, and Max, Abel ran away as he was struggling with his PTSD. At some point during the journey, he stopped at his mother's grave and left a memorial. Luckily, Abel's friend, Erika, was there camping with her family. After meeting and talking to Abel, Erika told Lilith where his locations were. Ending up in the wilderness to find himself, Abel was found by Lilith. Unready to go home, they went on vacation to the jungle together in Selvadorada. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Adulthood Overcoming his PTSD into adulthood, Abel got an emotional support dog named Laika. He also found what he wanted to do for a job, taking inspiration from his adventure to the jungle as a teenager and discovering that archaeology was definitely the job for him. Lilith decided to hire a dog walker for Vixy, who was Ashley Collins, Asher's cousin, and Abel had a crush. He then went to Fire and Flames to tell her he had a crush on her, and they started gaining romance between them. Abel then went on vacation with her, Lilith, and her boyfriend, Jaime. During that vacation, Abel got Ashley pregnant. It was then revealed the baby's name was Phoenix. When Abel found out Ashley was pregnant with his child, she and their daughter Phoenix moved to his family home to help raise Phoenix. Abel instantly loved his daughter and was the one who looked after her more than Ashley because she was just dancing in his house's basement all day, and barely took care of Phoenix. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Abel was left to raise her on his own after Ashley abandoned them both. About two months, Ashley showed up at the Rockside Gourmet during his sister Lilith's dinner, with their parents to show them her new boyfriend, Jamie. She began to flirt and lead Abel on, and when he begged her to come back she refused. Abel struggled to forget her. Able had to parent his daughter Phoenix without Ashley, with the help of his family. After Ashley refused to return to see Phoenix, Abel set her straight and told Ashley he'd had enough of her, basically saying goodbye to her for good. Abel then went out with Evie as friends when she asked him if he wanted to hang out and the two of them showed they were still good friends - and maybe more than friends - even though they hadn't seen each other in months. Abel went to the park with his daughter Phoenix, Connor and Summer as a "Daddy Playdate" and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again as they did as kids/teenagers, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. On Phoenix's childhood birthday, Abel got a tattoo on his back dedicated to her. James helped set up Evie and Abel together on Christmas Day after Abel realized he could finally move on from Ashley. Abel went on his first date with his new girlfriend, Evie to 'Fire and Flames'.The date went well and they shared their first kiss as a couple. After being together for a while, Abel visited Evie's house for the first time. However, just as things were going really well for Evie and Abel, Ashley came back into the picture while Abel was out to a party at the Von Haunt Estate with Connor and Ashley happened to be there. Due to Abel's flirty mood, he kissed Ashley multiple times, knowing he was cheating on Evie. Then, Lilith came over and talked some sense into him, and fought Ashley, and won. Abel then asked Ashley and Evie to just be friends. Abel then found out that Evie had had a child. Wondering if the baby was his, Abel went to Evie's house to s ee. It turns out that Evie had the child with Toby Mounib, Noelle's fiancee. However, despite this, Abel showed that he actually was in love with Evie and her daughter Pamela, not caring whether or not the child was his, he would still love to raise Pamela. Abel and Evie also showed they still liked each other were flirting with each other, hinting that they could get back together some time in the future. After Toby having a baby with Evie, Abel decided to meet up with him only to realize Nathan was sitting and watching their conversation. Abel then gave Nathan some clues about Pamela. A couple of weeks later, Abel realized Pamela had grown up into a toddler and played with her. Abel and Evie flirted with each other and kissed, with Abel thinking that he would get back together with Evie. However, Abel soon found out that Evie had moved on and gotten married to a man named Walter Rose, breaking Abel's heart and both men got into a physical fight, with Abel winning. Abel decided enough was enough and officially ending things for good with him and Evie. Abel then went over to Holly Spicer's house and found out her cat had the kitten's so got a black one called Salem for his daughter, Phoenix. He gave Phoenix some money when she left home to live in Del Sol Valley, and it was evident after he kept visiting and hanging around her house that he found it hard to let his baby go. During New Years, Abel finally had the courage to make a move on Holly and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes and went on their first date together. On a trip to the jungle before his birthday, Abel knew Holly was the love of his life and he proposed to her. Clare had planned to move the couple in together and have them try for a baby, but before she could've done that, Abel had a heart attack from his PTSD, which sadly killed him. Abel's spirit was later seen around locations, including a night club and Faith's penthouse in the city, where he was seen speaking with Violet. It was also revealed that even though Abel was dead, he still managed to get Holly pregnant, which resulted in their daughter Eve Spicer. Abel's spirit had officially gone to the afterlife by the 59th episode of In the City, when Lilith took Abel's and Jamie's urns to the Callery-Aiken Memorial Garden and when she found out about his daughter Eve. Abel's spirit was seen in the final Stranger Stories episode along with their parents Emma Villareal and Max Villareal, to witness Lilith's wedding to Jaime Street, all of them as ghosts. Trivia * Abel was one of Clare's favourite sims in the series. No not one of he WAS her favourite. * Abel is one of the few to receive the pink Villareal eyes, which come from Max's dead mother. * The name Abel is a Hebrew name הֶבֶל (Hevel) meaning "breath". ** In the Old Testament Abel is the son of Adam and Eve who was murdered by his brother Cain. ** Both Abel and his sister Lilith have names from the Old Testament. * Abel is Mexican and Colombian. * Abel is first cousins with Raylan Black, as Raylan's father Dion Bjergsen is Abel's maternal uncle. * Abel is one of two sims that Clare is creepily attracted to, the other sim being Asher. * Abel is the first single father in the series. * The night Abel ran away was the night of Emma and Max's wedding. Some believe that it was because he was too depressed that his dad was moving on from his mother and marrying another woman. * Abel being a single dad was based upon/the same storyline Ben Wheeler had from the Freeform show Baby Daddy. Phoenix was abandoned by Ashley not long after after she and Abel hooked up, just like how Emma was abandoned by her mother Angela after a one night stand with Ben and the mother was hardly ever around, leaving Abel (Ben) to raise Phoenix (Emma) on his own with the help of his family and friends. * Abel was part of the Broken Dream series. * He was the only child to Max to actually get a proper goodbye to Max as he said bye to him when Max died and was a ghost for a little amount of time. * Many fans wanted Abel and Evie to date. Clare hinted that they would have a relationship in the future. However, they didn't actually start dating until James, Abel's uncle, set them up on Christmas Day. * Abel was the youngest in the entire series to lose a parent watching his mother burn to death in front of him when he was a child. *Abel in his adulthood is very similar to how Connor was when he was a teen but with some differences. Abel had an on-again-off-again relationship with Ashley and even though he was dating Evie, Abel cheated on her with Ashley. Whereas Connor had many girlfriends at once and was cheating on all of them, but then broke up with them all to be with the love of his life Erika, but Abel is now single and raising Phoenix on his own. *It was hinted in episode 35 of Broken Dream that Abel and Evie might get back together for good. **However, Abel broke things off with Evie for good when he found out she had moved on and married another man named Walter Rose. *Abel seems to have bad luck when it comes to women. *As seen in episode 39 of Cats and Dogs, cats really hate Abel. *Clare said that she was originally was going to kill Abel, but then she decided not to. He eventually died of a heart attack after Clare just said she didn’t want to kill him. **Abel is the first sim to die from a heart attack. ***His PTSD triggered his death. *He died as an adult, just like his mother, Elsa Bjergsen. Very ironic as Elsa's death triggered Abel's PTSD. *Abel was the first sim to die on vacation. *Other than Elsa, Abel was the first main-series sim to die from a cause other than old age. *Abel was the second sim to propose in the jungle. The first was Kaiden when he proposed to Faith. *Abel's death was one of the hardest death's Clare had to deal with other than Clare and Ali's death and the game version of Eevee's death. *Abel was the first (and hopefully last) sim to die on their birthday. *He was the first sim to die in the jungle. *He never got to meet his two younger children, Seth and Eve; due to his passing. **However, it seems that Abel's spirit got Holly pregnant with Eve. *Abel's spirit stayed in the physical world for a while before it officially went to the afterlife, which explains why he was able to get his fiance' Holly pregnant with their daughter Eve. *According to Clare, the name Abel came from a show her and Ali (her boyfriend) watched. This was said in a video where Ali made Clare as a sim. *Abel was the first sim to get a tattoo and not already come with one *Abel is Witchy as the Villarreal's have an ancient bloodline of witch skills *Abel was the second sim to naturally die but not from old age. **His mother, Elsa was killed in a house fire. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Villareal Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:PTSD Category:Black hair Category:Parent Category:Fan Favourites Category:Pink eyes Category:Alcoholic Category:Popular Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Brother Category:Died as an adult Category:Death by cardiac explosion Category:Famous Sims